A different girl
by Polly10999
Summary: Buffy is still the slayer but also a student at Hogwarts with Willow,Tara,Xander and Anya. During her second year something happens that makes her have to leave. So she returnsto New York. Buffy HP and Friends crossover


Buffy stared out across the open fields, her long blonde hair drooped over her shoulders. She was on her way to Hogwarts for her second year. She sat in one of the back compartments with her best friends Willow, Xander, Tara, and Anya. "I'm bored" Anya complained "Xander play a game with me" "Well be there in about 5 minutes" Tara said lifting her head up from the book she was reading. "Oh goody" Buffy said sarcastically. She loved life at Hogwarts but missed life back at home, not only that but she knew as soon as she walked through the doors Giles would be nagging at her to start Patrolling. If being a witch wasn't enough work already she still had her slayer duties. "So, anyway how was your summer, I nearly forget to ask" Willow said turning to her friend. "It was great I went back to New York to see Monica, Chandler, Ross, Rachel, Phoebe and Joey. I've missed them so much. We had so much fun. I really missed you guys to" Buffy said smiling at Willow. "I guess we're here then" Xander said as the train came to a stop. "Home sweet Home"

"Buffy" Sirius cried running up to hug his friend. "It's great to see you" "you to" she said. "James, Peter and Remus are waiting for you in the Great Hall, we couldn't find you on the train." He said turning to hug the rest of the scoobies. "Ill join you guys in a minute, I just need to find Giles." Buffy said disappearing out of site. When she reached the library she heard whispering coming from behind the bookshelf. She listened carefully to try and hear what was being said. "The darkness is coming…..He is approaching……Death" were the only things Buffy could make out all though she didn't know who was saying them. "Buffy" Giles called from behind her. "I need to talk to you about slaying." "What no welcome party" She sighed. "Oh sorry, Yes, Welcome back. Now we need to discuss patrolling and your classes." "Yeah you know I'd really love to but I best be getting back now. Well talk later." "Buffy" Giles called after her but she was already to far away to hear him.

"James, Peter, Remus" Buffy said running to join the rest of her friends in the Great Hall. James looked up and smiled he loved everything about Buffy, but didn't know what to say about how he felt. So he just stood up and hugged her.

After lots of hugging and stories about the summer, Buffy, Willow, Tara and Anya made there way upstairs. "I'm so glad to be back" Anya said settling down into bed. "Yeah me to" Buffy yawned. "I think we better get some rest. What have we got first tomorrow?" Willow asked. "Divinations. I think" Tara replied. "Ok, well Goodnight" "Goodnight" They all called before turning of the lights.

It was only the first day and Buffy was already swamped with homework. "Can you believe what there making us do, its like child labour." Xander complained. "I think homework's fun" Willow said as she scribbled on her notebook. "No surprises there" James laughed. "What wrong Buffy" Sirius asked noticing that she seemed to be lost in her own world. "Nothing" Buffy said quickly. "Why don't we forget about the homework and go have some fun." "Sounds good to me" James agreed. "Won't we get in trouble? It's dark already and it's only the first day" Tara said suddenly. "So, when has that ever stopped us?" Remus asked. "Come on Tara" Anya said shaking her lightly on the shoulder. "Ok" she agreed. "So where exactly are we going?" Peter asked "what about the forbidden forest, that could be fun" Xander suggested. "Good idea, lets get us all killed on the first day of term" Tara began. "No, that's actually a good idea, I haven't dusted any vamps in ages and we could do with a bit of excitement." "No way, I'm staying here" Peter decided. "Fine by us, who else wants to stay behind" James looked around. "Good well that's sorted then, come on lets go" "Hey Lilly" Buffy called out as they passed her hurrying along the corridors. "Wanna join us" "Sure where are you going?"

"Forbidden forest"

"Well actually…" she started to say."

"Please it will be fun" "Sure why not" she said running up to join her friends.

Outside it was freezing cold and the sky was filled with mist. "I can't believe were doing this" Tara moaned. "Relax, its not like we've never done this before. It's just for a laugh." Willow said hoping Tara would feel calmer.

The forbidden forest was all of your worst nightmares thrown together. It was dark, frightening and hungry for fear. While everyone else laughed and joked, Tara hid behind Willow hoping that the others would get tired and want to go back. "Don't move" Buffy said coming to a sudden stop. "What is it Buffy" Anya asked. "Listen"

They all stopped moving and listened carefully. "I can't hear any…" Xander began but Lilly threw her hand over his mouth. "There's someone over there" she whispered. "Wait here Ill try and see if I can hear what's being said" Buffy also whispered, suddenly remembering the strange conversation shed overheard the day before. "Well kill them all…..We shall rule….Hogwarts will be destroyed" Buffy put her hand to her mouth to stop her from yelling out. She didn't dare move because she didn't have her wand and even though she was the slayer, she couldn't possibly defend herself against two fully armed wizards, well she thought they were wizards, she didn't know what they were and wasn't going to wait around to find out. "Guys we have to get out of here now."

"What's going on" Tara asked.

"Ill fill you in later, but we need to get of here now" Buffy said as she and the others quickly made there way out of the forest.


End file.
